1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to automotive arm rests, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive arm rest wherein the same may be pneumatically configured to accommodate varying requirements of a spectrum of individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automotive arm rests is well known in the prior art. The arm rests are positioned to enhance comfort of a driver or passenger of an automotive vehicle attempting to rest an arm overlying a window frame. Positioning of an arm immediately over a window frame subjects the driver's arm to the residue of the sealing material associated with automotive windows, as well as dirt and debris trapped thereon. Further, the automotive frame work lacks the comfort of a padded member as well as insulating an individual's arm from the thermal transmission of heat or cold directed through the typical metal surface of an automotive door.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,235 to Susil sets forth an automobile window rest provided with a padded upper surface for overlying engagement with the window sill and for securement with a channel therein. The arm rest of Susil is of a pre-formed configuration of a predetermined resiliency and further lacks the protective covering skirt of the instant invention overlying an extensive surface of the exterior of the automotive door.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,220 to Simmons sets forth an arm rest for use with an automotive window sill wherein the same provides for an arcuate member overlying the window sill channel with a pivoted portion for accommodating the raising and lowering of the associated window.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,049 to Lucas sets forth an arm rest for an automobile window wherein the arm rest is clipped to molding adjacent the sill and may be draped over the sill as desired. The Lucas arm rest includes the same deficiencies as other prior art devices in providing for an arm rest of fixed resiliency, as opposed to the instant invention enabling selective pneumatic filling of the pneumatic chambers. Further, the instant invention provides for selectively removable weights to secure the arm rest adjacent the exterior surface of the automotive door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,714 to Stalker sets forth an extensible member for securement to a sill of a motor vehicle trunk which may be extended to protect clothing and the like positioned on the floor of the automotive trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,637 to DePinto sets forth an adjustable arm rest for automobiles wherein two generally "U" shaped brackets may be secured within the opening of an automotive door and are provided with an arm rest adjustably secured between the two "U" shaped brackets to accommodate an arm thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automotive arm rest which addresses both the problems of adjustably modifying resilience of the arm rest and further including weighted and magnetic securement means for maintaining the arm rest adjacent an exterior surface of an automotive door.